sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
MetalGreymon
Group: Android - Level: Ultimate - Type: Vaccine - Attack Techniques: Giga Blaster, Mega Claw MetalGreymon is the Digivolved form of Greymon, the Champion level Digimon partner of Tai of the DigiDestined. He was the first of the kids' Ultimate level Digimon to make their appearance, making his mark with his devastating Giga Blaster attack, where he launches twin missiles from his chest. MetalGreymon first appeared during the final battle with Etemon. Tai and just rescued Sora from the clutches of Datamon, and when he stood up to Etemon, who had merged with his Dark Network, his Crest began to glow, as he had mastered true courage. With the power of the Crest, Greymon Digivolved to MetalGreymon, and attacked Etemon with his Giga Blaster. The Dark Network imploded, creating a dimensional warp, which sucked Tai and MetalGreymon - who reverted back toKoromon - back to Earth. Upon returning, Tai discovered that the DigiDestined had split up, and set about getting them back together again. MetalGreymon appeared again to defeatShogunGekomon in battle. Then, when the kids were together again, MetalGreymon battled Myotismon's Devidramon guards as the kids tried to make it through his portal back to Earth, to stop him from finding the Eighth Child (the predestined eighth member of the DigiDestined). However, they failed, and then had to unlock the riddle of the key cards. While they did so, MetalGreymon and the other Ultimates appeared again to fend off Dokugumon. The kids and Digimon made it through the portal safely. MetalGreymon next appeared to battle SkullMeramon, one of Myotismon's minions, when Birdramon and Togemon couldn't take him. He then appeared again to fight Myotismon himself, in and attempt to rescue Gatomon, one of Myotismon's lieutenants, who had been discovered to be destined to be the Digimon of the Eighth Child. With Gatomon his prisoner, Myotismon dispatched his armies to capture the entire populous of Odaiba, so Gatomon could tell him which was the Eighth Child. However, the Eighth Child herself then came forward to end the suffering - it was Kari, Tai's little sister! Myotismon took her to the roof of the Odaiba TV station and prepared to destroy her, only to be attacked by the kids' Ultimate level Digimon. MetalGreymon was the last to arrive, but it took Gatomon Digivolving to Angewomon to destroy Myotismon. However, Myotismon returned as VenomMyotismon, and Agumon and Gabumon had toWarp-Digivolve to their Mega stages of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to destroy him. MetalGreymon appeared sparingly when the kids returned to the DigiWorld to battle the Dark Masters. He appeared for the first fight against them, but was blasted back to Agumon by Puppetmon. He next appeared when the kids were fighting Puppetmon, and took on the Garbagemon. His final appearance was when the kids were up against Machinedramon in his city, and Greymon Digivolved to MetalGreymon to protect Tai and Izzy from his armies. After that, he did not appear again, until six months later, when Diaboromon menaced the Internet. Greymon and Kabuterimon were battlingKeramon, but when he Digivolved to Infermon, they tried to Digivolve again. However, Infermon blasted them before they could finish Digivolving, so MetalGreymon's appearance was limited to about two seconds. In May 2000, Agumon lost his ability to Digivolve to Ultimate when Tai and the other kids released the powers of their Crests to seal the DigiWorld off from evil. Four years later, Greymon was captured by the Digimon Emperor, and shackled with a Dark Ring. The Emperor hoped to make him Digivolve to MetalGreymon, but the process failed, and he became'SkullGreymon'. When his energy expired and he reverted to Agumon, the Emperor took him again and imprisoned him in his fortress. He designed the Dark Spiral, and strapped one to Agumon, which provided a sufficient enough energy boost to allow Agumon to Digivolve to Ultimate once again. Agumon transformed into a purplish, viral version of MetalGreymon, under the Emperor’s control. At the Emperor’s command, MetalGreymon, and a squadron of Airdramon, thundered across the DigiWorld, conquering new territory. The DigiDestined pursued, but were sidetracked by the discovery of the'Digi-Egg of Friendship'. As they were attempting to lift it, a Flymon attacked and captured Patamon, bringing him to the Emperor, who was not far away. As MetalGreymon attacked the DigiDestined, the Emperor attempted to place a Dark Spiral on Patamon, but the kids managed to stop him. Davis, who had been afraid to hurt MetalGreymon, who he considered to be his friend, realised that sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind, and the Digi-Egg of Friendship activated, allowing Veemon to become Raidramon. Raidramon and Garurumon combined their powers, and managed to break the Dark Spiral off MetalGreymon, who reverted back into Agumon. Much later, when Digimon were appearing in the real world at Christmas time, Agumon and the other seven Digimon had their power to Digivolve to Ultimate restored by an energy boost from Azulongmon’s Digi-Core, courtesy of Gennai. Agumon headed for Paris with Tai, T.K. and Patamon, to round up the wild Digimon there. T.K.’s grandfather met them there, and took them to Versailles Palace, where they found Catherine, a French DigiDestined, and her Floramon prisoners of the Mamemon brothers. Agumon and Patamon Digivolved to Greymon and Angemon, and battled the Mamemons, but when their boss, Giromon, appeared, they Digivolve again, to MetalGreymon and MagnaAngemon, and defeated the misfits, destroying the Control Spire and sending them back to the DigiWorld. When everyone was back in Odaiba, Agumon Digivolved to MetalGreymon again to battle the Daemon Corps. However, he was low on energy as a result of being in the real world for so long, and De-Digivolved to Agumon in the middle of the fight. Agumon and the other Digimon then gave up their power to Digivolve to Ultimate once again, in order to energise Imperialdramon, allowing him to Mode Change to his Fighter Mode and destroy SkullSatamon. Agumon was later given more power by Azulongmon, which allowed him to Warp-Digivolve to WarGreymon again. This energy boost probably also allowed him to Digivolve to MetalGreymon, but he didn’t. MetalGreymon first appears in "The Earthquake of Metal Greymon." His voice is supplied by Joseph Pilato.Name: From the word "metal," and most likely the word "grea," short for "great," of which the word "grey" may be a misspelling. Category:Hero